


Mission: Naked

by Jane_Doe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen, Humanized, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Не все изобретения Ковальски одинаково полезны...





	Mission: Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cолнце и шляпка

– Ковальски, мать твою! – рявкнул Шкипер в сердцах, с трудом сдержав порыв отвесить своему заму хороший подзатыльник. В подобные моменты в его голову невольно закрадывалась мысль, что на самом деле Ковальски всерьез метит на его место и, не желая марать руки, задался целью довести командира до банального инфаркта.

Немудрено выйти из себя, когда в совершенно пустой на первый взгляд лаборатории на расстоянии вытянутой руки перед тобой из ниоткуда материализуется твой лейтенант. Вернее, его верхняя половина: сначала голова, потом торс.

– Что это?

Шкипер обошел Ковальски вокруг, пытаясь рассмотреть его скрытую от взгляда часть. Теперь уже было понятно, что перед ним какая-то хитрая маскировка, дающая эффект почти полной невидимости. Если всматриваться достаточно пристально, можно было уловить движение, напоминающее колебания горячего воздуха в жаркий летний день, но и только.

– Мое новое изобретение – полимер с термооптическими свойствами, – со сдержанной гордостью пояснил Ковальски, – режим «стелс». Я обработал им нашу полевую форму, по одному комплекту на каждого. И маски, и всё остальное. Примеришь?

Стеклянная дверца шкафа с реактивами зеркальной не была, но отражала вполне достаточно, чтобы Шкипер смог оценить себя в образе всадника без головы.

– Неплохо, Ковальски, – скупо похвалил он, стягивая с себя шлем-маску, и пожаловался: – Терпеть не могу эти штуки, чувствую себя грабителем банка с чулком на голове. Но идея отличная. И что, этим уже можно пользоваться?

– Вполне, – кивнул лейтенант. – Есть там, правда, небольшой побочный эффект, терморегуляция хромает… Но это так, мелочь. Только испытания в реальных условиях я еще не проводил.

– Вот и проведешь, – Шкипер помахал перед ним каким-то листком. – Нам подкинули работу, через два часа выступаем. Готовь всё что нужно, я позову парней.

– Только Прапора, – уточнил Ковальски, – Рико здесь.

В подтверждение его слов рядом раздался шорох, и появился Рико, тоже стянувший с себя верхнюю часть маскировки.

На этот раз Шкипер не вздрогнул. Он уже понимал, чего ждать, но поймал себя на мысли, что это касается даже не столько нового изобретения Ковальски, сколько самого присутствия Рико в лаборатории. Как-то незаметно такое положение вещей стало привычным и обыденным для всех: если Ковальски работает – а работает он постоянно – значит его напарник почти наверняка маячит где-то поблизости. Рико словно задался целью максимально облегчить жизнь вечно пропадающему в своем научном логове лейтенанту, посвящая этому занятию львиную долю свободного от собственных дел времени: таскал для него тяжести (Ковальски и сам был парень крепкий, несмотря на тощее сложение, но дополнительные двадцать кило мышц никогда не бывают лишними), помогал, когда требовалось что-то подержать, заняться сваркой или просто убрать мусор, и даже когда работы для него не было, всё равно приходил посмотреть. Что удивительно, Ковальски, не любивший, когда в его святая святых вторгаются без веской причины, Рико не выгонял, напротив, всегда подробно рассказывал, чем занят, и объяснял принцип действия очередной разработки. Вряд ли Рико понимал при этом больше, чем одно слово из десяти, но для имеющих дело с вошедшим в научный раж Ковальски это можно было считать нормой.

В последнее время Шкиперу всё чаще казалось, что он чего-то не понимает во взаимоотношениях этих двоих, не улавливает какой-то незаметной стороннему взгляду, но важной детали. Уж очень легко, как само собой разумеющееся, они допускали друг друга в личное пространство, куда всем прочим ход был заказан. Рико охотно позволял Ковальски тестировать на нем любые изобретения – это Рико-то, в свое время сполна хлебнувший жизни в роли бесправного объекта экспериментов! А Ковальски, ревностно оберегающий от посягательств свою драгоценную лабораторию, ни словом не возражал, когда Рико приходил к нему в любое время дня и ночи.

Вот и теперь: новым изобретением Ковальски не с командиром ведь первым поделился, а с напарником. Впрочем, думать об этом сейчас Шкиперу было решительно некогда – отряд ждала работа.

Завершить миссию они успели, и это был, пожалуй, единственный плюс их положения. Всё остальное можно было смело записывать в графу со знаком минус. А начиналось всё так удачно: простая миссия в центре города, ликвидация взрывного устройства в торговом комплексе – отличная возможность испытать новинку Ковальски в деле. И поначалу «невидимый» камуфляж действительно показал себя безупречно, позволив им войти в здание, обезвредить бомбу и благополучно выйти обратно незамеченными.

Осложнения начались, когда отряд уже направлялся к машине. Первым непорядок заметил сам Ковальски: секунду назад он видел лишь улицу с редкими прохожими и парковку вдалеке, как вдруг прямо перед ним показалась темная вихрастая макушка идущего впереди Прапора, потом плечо, следом – лопатки… «Ковальски, какого хрена?» – зашипел сзади Шкипер и, оглянувшись, лейтенант понял, что проблема возникла не только у Прапора.

Ткань камуфляжа стремительно расползалась, лишая их маскировки, и это еще полбеды. Хуже было другое. Побочный эффект, который упоминал Ковальски, заключался в том, что обработанная экспериментальным полимером ткань чересчур хорошо сохраняла тепло, поэтому чтобы не перегреться, на миссию отряду пришлось отправиться, натянув форму прямо на голое тело. Форму, которая теперь исчезала на глазах. Появиться «из воздуха» перед несколькими десятками гражданских само по себе достаточно скверно, а уж появиться голыми…

По команде Шкипера они нырнули в ближайшие кусты, и очень вовремя – прохожие уже начали подозрительно приглядываться. Вот только аккуратно подстриженной живой изгороди не хватило ни высоты, ни пышности, чтобы послужить надежным укрытием. Она дала отряду всего несколько секунд передышки, пока какая-то благообразная пожилая леди, заметившая их сквозь листву, не завизжала громко и пронзительно: не то от испуга, увидев оружие, не то от возмущения, разглядев те части тела, которые закон штата Нью-Йорк однозначно запрещает демонстрировать в общественных местах.

В узкий грязный проулок между домами они влетели за полминуты до того, как камуфляж рассыпался в труху окончательно, словно поеденный целой стаей моли, и ошарашенно уставились друг на друга. Натуральная кожа – ботинки, ремни и кобуры – хоть и покрылась сеткой трещин, лишившись маскировки, но выдержала, из-за чего зрелище приобрело дополнительную пикантность: четверо крупных мужиков в чем мать родила, без единого клочка одежды, зато в военных ботинках и при оружии. Хотя на миссию они отправлялись налегке, не ожидая особых сложностей, но всё же у каждого был при себе пистолет и дополнительная обойма, а у запасливого Рико – еще и любимый нож, с которым он никогда не расставался, и пара динамитных шашек «на всякий случай».

Лишь теперь, когда они оказались в относительно укромном месте, Шкипер в полной мере осознал всю безнадежность их положения. Совершенно голые. В центре города. Среди бела дня. До машины незаметно не добраться… Да вообще никуда не добраться, разве что твоя цель – ближайший полицейский участок. И если в большинстве случаев форс-мажоры на миссиях объяснялись происками врагов, глупостью гражданских или всеобъемлющим, но абстрактным понятием «непредвиденные обстоятельства», то на сей раз у их злоключений был куда более конкретный виновник.

– Ковальски, – позвал Шкипер, и его мрачный тон определенно не сулил ничего хорошего.

– Приношу извинения, – расстроенно отозвался лейтенант. – Я был уверен, что изолировал нестабильный элемент, все лабораторные тесты прошли успешно. Возможно, если добавить в формулу… – он не договорил, поймав выразительный взгляд Шкипера. – Да понял я. Пятьдесят нарядов вне очереди, или семьдесят, или сколько ты назначишь.

– Сто. А если завтра фото наших голых задниц окажутся в газетах, я тебя просто пристрелю.

– Ты отстал от жизни, скорее уж видео на Ютубе… Кстати о газетах, – сменил тему Ковальски, – а что ты, собственно, делаешь?

Огорченный своим научным фиаско, он не сразу заметил, как Шкипер упорно, но безуспешно пытается соорудить из обрывков позавчерашней, судя по запомнившейся лейтенанту фотографии на передовице, «Нью-Йорк Таймс» что-то вроде импровизированного килта.

– Ты что, стесняешься?

– Я не стесняюсь! – огрызнулся Шкипер, но сомнительного с точки зрения Ковальски занятия не прекратил. – Просто не каждому, знаешь ли, комфортно выставлять себя на обозрение всему городу.

– Какому городу, Шкипер, в этой подворотне никого кроме нас нет. Ты что, волнуешься, что мы твой член увидим? Не поздновато ли? Это же нелогично, мы друг друга тысячу раз видели голыми. Раны перевязывали, мыться помогали, бывало и спали вместе вповалку, в чем проблема-то? – Ковальски начали раздражать бестолковые попытки командира прикрыться.

– Это совершенно другое, не сравнивай.

– Ничего подобного, тело – оно и есть тело. Смотри, никто из нас не стесняется: ни я, ни Прапор, – Ковальски указал себе за левое плечо, – ни Рико, – жест повторился направо.

Шкипер рефлекторно проследил взглядом за движением его руки, да так и замер, уставившись за спину Ковальски.

– Что? – удивился лейтенант, оборачиваясь. – О…

Рико действительно не стеснялся. Абсолютно. Здоровенный, смуглый, со светлыми отметинами шрамов, голым он казался еще крупнее – вероятно потому, что сейчас ничто не скрывало его впечатляющую мускулатуру. И не менее впечатляющую эрекцию ничто не скрывало тоже.

Внушительных размеров член, толстый, крепкий, с четко выступающим под кожей рисунком вен, стоял так, что почти касался живота, а темная из-за прилившей крови головка уже чуть поблескивала от выступившей смазки. Шкиперу невольно вспомнилось выражение «орехи колоть можно». Ему самому оно всегда казалось дурацким, но сейчас, глядя на Рико, он отстраненно подумал, что да, _этим_ , пожалуй, можно и орехи. Не исключено, что даже кокосовые. Шкипер никогда не испытывал комплексов насчет размера собственного члена – не гигант, конечно, но вполне себе крупный, под стать его плотному телосложению, да и дамочки не жаловались, но не оценить Рико не мог – как, впрочем, и остальные.

В иных обстоятельствах чужая эрекция вряд ли вызвала бы у отряда такой единодушный ступор, но сейчас зрелище оказалось слишком уж не к месту и не ко времени. Рико, несколько озадаченный таким повышенным вниманием, переступил с ноги на ногу. Возбужденный член мягко и плавно качнулся, добавив картине порнографичности, и это вывело Шкипера из оцепенения.

– Рико!

Осознав, наконец, что вызвало такую реакцию команды – хотя и не поняв, почему – Рико попытался прикрыться, но неудачно. Даже его крупной ладони хватило, чтобы закрыть едва ли половину (в другой руке был зажат динамит, деть который было некуда), да к тому же прикосновение к возбужденному члену вызвало закономерный отклик тела, так что Рико шумно вздохнул от удовольствия и, не сдержавшись, разок провел ладонью, широко огладив себя от головки до яичек.

– Иногда сексуальное возбуждение может возникать как естественная физиологическая реакция на стресс, – как-то заторможено произнес Ковальски. Особой уверенности в его голосе не было.

– Какой еще стресс! Для Рико что в одежде, что без, всё едино, – возмутился Шкипер и тут же рявкнул: – Рико, не смей! – сообразив, что еще немного – и он в подробностях узнает, как дрочит его сержант, а в его картине мира это знание определенно было лишним.

А вот понять, что довело Рико до такого состояния, было бы неплохо. На памяти Шкипера раньше проблем с внезапным стояком с ним не случалось, да еще и без всякой видимой причины. Видимой… В этот момент Шкипер вдруг отчетливо припомнил, куда был направлен взгляд Рико как раз перед тем, как отряд обнаружил его интересное состояние, и это огорошило его настолько, что он даже не усомнился, стоит ли озвучивать свое открытие вслух:

– Ковальски, а ведь это из-за тебя. Он на твою задницу пялился.

Повисшая пауза своей драматичностью была достойна театральной сцены, и Прапор, судя по выражению лица, чувствовал себя единственным зрителем на крайне увлекательной премьере. А перед мысленным взором Шкипера, как в калейдоскопе, цветными осколками замелькали картинки последних месяцев: взгляды, жесты, повседневные мелочи, каждая из которых по отдельности не значила ничего, но вместе… Молчаливое внимание Рико к Ковальски, его безграничное доверие, стремление как можно чаще быть рядом, и то, как он смотрел иногда – пристально, почти жадно… И как Ковальски смотрел в ответ, явно не отдавая себе в этом отчета. «Незаметная, но важная деталь» заняла свое место с безупречной точностью, подобно части отлаженного оружейного механизма. Физическое влечение, так бесстыдно очевидное сейчас, оказалось последним элементом – только его и не хватало Шкиперу, чтобы увидеть всю картину целиком. И похоже, что не ему одному.

– Рико? – недоверчиво и растерянно, но с затаенной надеждой в голосе позвал Ковальски, делая шаг вперед, и напарник, как зачарованный, отзеркалил его движение. Еще по шагу навстречу, и они встали почти вплотную, так что Рико, чтобы посмотреть Ковальски в лицо, пришлось запрокинуть голову. Шкипер, собравшийся было прикрикнуть уже на обоих, глянул на него – и промолчал. Во взгляде Рико светилось абсолютное, неприкрытое обожание, даже смотреть было как-то неловко. Ковальски погладил напарника по затылку, так осторожно, словно до этого в жизни его не касался.

– Рико, я даже не предполагал…

По улице под оглушительный вой сирены пронесся реанимобиль, испортив момент и разом вернув всех присутствующих к более насущной проблеме.

– Вы закончили? – сварливо поинтересовался Шкипер. – Можем мы, наконец, подумать, как будем отсюда выбираться, или вам и здесь хорошо – вдвоем и без штанов? Ковальски, варианты!

Ковальски ответить не успел, вместо него отозвался Прапор:

– У меня остался телефон, – ничуть не утративший своей обычной жизнерадостности, он помахал зажатым в кулаке сотовым. – Можем позвонить.

– Кому? – раздраженно спросил Шкипер. – Кому мы можем позвонить – в службу спасения или, может, в полицию? Или ты считаешь, что в городе найдется хоть один таксист, который согласится везти нас таких?

– Можно позвонить, например, Джулиану…

В ответ на это предложение Шкипер разразился длинной возмущенной тирадой, в которой в необычайно цветистых и образных выражениях сообщил, что думает о перспективе предстать перед Джулианом в таком виде. И не сказать, что он был совсем уж неправ. Джулиан, болтун и сплетник, каких поискать, не упустит возможности растрепать об их неудачном приключении всему кварталу. Еще и приврёт для красного словца, с него станется, так что через сутки все соседи будут судачить о том, как Шкипер и его парни стали звездами фестиваля «Фолсом-стрит Ист»*.

Тем временем повеселевший Рико, пока остальные препирались со Шкипером, прогулялся в другой конец проулка. Повозившись там немного, он коротко свистнул, подзывая команду, а когда они подошли, с гордым видом добытчика продемонстрировал кучу грязного и неимоверно вонючего тряпья, по-видимому, извлеченного им из большой картонной коробки, притулившейся за мусорным баком и служившей жильем какому-то бродяге, чье убежище Рико и разворошил в отсутствие хозяина. Наклонившись над кучей, он без малейшей брезгливости вытянул из нее тряпку, опознать в которой предмет одежды мог только человек с чрезвычайно богатым воображением, и вопросительно взглянул на командира.

– Нет, – с отвращением сказал Шкипер, в то время как Ковальски одновременно с ним задумчиво протянул:

– В принципе…

– Ни за что! – перебил его Шкипер. – Рико, брось эту дрянь сейчас же.

Рико подчинился, красноречиво вздохнув. Им нужна одежда, он нашел одежду, что не так-то?

– Да вы оба с ума сошли. Я не стану напяливать на себя рваньё бездомных и вам запрещаю! Ковальски, ты же врач. Только представь, сколько всякой заразы мы можем подхватить от этих лохмотьев.

– Можно ведь потом вылечиться. Зато до дома доберемся…

– Я сказал нет, Ковальски. Еще варианты?

– Если я правильно помню, там, – лейтенант указал куда-то наискосок от проулка, – магазин одежды. Можно достать что-нибудь подходящее.

– А у кого-то есть с собой деньги? – с надеждой спросил Прапор. – У меня ни цента.

– Я не сказал «купить», – Ковальски многозначительно постучал пальцем по кобуре.

– Вооруженное ограбление, еще лучше, – буркнул Шкипер. – Засветиться нагишом перед камерами и сесть за кражу четырех пар штанов – отличный финал карьеры, всю жизнь мечтал.

– Ты просил варианты – я предлагаю варианты. Ну не хочешь Джулиану, давай позвоним Морису, он ко всему привычный.

– Один черт, – поморщился Шкипер. – Морис расскажет Джулиану, а Джулиан разболтает всем… Что, Рико?

– Кабум? – деловито предложил Рико, подкинув в руке динамит.

– Нет!

– Не все проблемы можно решить взрывом, – расстроил напарника Ковальски. – Будь Ева в городе, она бы за нами приехала, но «Северный ветер» на задании еще дня три минимум.

– Я не хочу сидеть здесь три дня, у меня в субботу свидание! – заволновался Прапор.

– Кстати, – оживился Шкипер, – почему бы тебе не позвонить Купидон? Пусть она нас заберет. Ну или хотя бы тебя. А ты потом привезешь одежду нам.

– Ты что?! – Прапора будто окатили краской: густой румянец хлынул от лица вниз, заливая шею, плечи и даже грудь. – Мы с Купидон еще даже не целовались, а ты хочешь, чтобы я показался ей в таком виде? Ковальски ты почему-то не просишь, чтобы он позвонил Дорис!

Ковальски собирался ответить, но Шкипер его опередил:

– Чтобы она рассказала Блоухолу? Ну уж нет. К тому же Ковальски с Дорис тоже не целовался, и кое-что мне подсказывает, – он многозначительно глянул на Рико, – что уже не поцелуется.

– Может, спрячем оружие, дождемся темноты и попытаемся пробраться как есть? – предложил Прапор.

– В Нью-Йорке голыми через полгорода, еще и без оружия? Опасно, и слишком велик риск, что всё равно попадемся копам, – возразил Ковальски.

– И что нам тогда будет?

– Параграф двести сорок пять ноль один, непристойное обнажение. До пятнадцати суток ареста плюс штраф до двухсот пятидесяти долларов, – сообщил лейтенант сухо. – И ради Эйнштейна, не спрашивайте, откуда мне это известно.

– Вот этого я точно не хочу знать, – заметил Шкипер и обернулся к Рико, который теребил его за плечо. – Ну что? Я же сказал, мы не будем ничего взрывать.

– Маррл’н.

– Нет, Марлин уехала куда-то к родне, она…

Обхватив голову Шкипера ладонями, Рико повернул ее в нужном направлении – к выходу из проулка – и указал на противоположную сторону улицы, но все равно первым сообразил, куда именно он показывает, не Шкипер, а Прапор, и остальные даже вздрогнули от неожиданности, когда он радостно завопил во всё горло:

– Марли-и-и-н!

Судя по грохнувшемуся об асфальт пакету с покупками, Марлин его услышала.

Через тридцать секунд она уже стояла перед ними, через тридцать пять – хохотала взахлёб.

– Па-арни, – икая от смеха, простонала она, – как же вас угораздило? Ковальски, твоя работа?

– Я проверил формулу несколько раз! Воздействие окружающей среды могло…

– Ковальски, хватит оправдываться, мы здесь по твоей милости!

– Без неудач не бывает научных открытий!

Марлин в перепалку, бесконечные вариации которой неоднократно доносились до нее из-за соседского забора, уже не вслушивалась – взгляд ее сам собой заскользил ниже, и ее снова разобрал смех. Уж очень уморителен был контраст: с одной стороны – прикрывающийся газетой Шкипер и Прапор в позе футбольного защитника в «стенке», с другой – Ковальски и Рико, не подумавшие даже отвернуться.

– Марлин! – сердито окликнул ее закончивший распекать лейтенанта Шкипер. – Ты насмотрелась? Мы можем, наконец, ехать?!

Машину Марлин подогнала к самому выходу из проулка, наплевав на знаки, разметку и тротуар.

– Если меня оштрафуют, платить будете сами, – предупредила она, с неудовольствием наблюдая в зеркало, как трое коммандос пытаются разместиться на заднем сиденье ее не приспособленной для этого машины. Лучше всех устроился Шкипер: он не только занял место впереди, но и получил от Марлин завалявшийся в багажнике плед. Иначе, в отличие от сидящих сзади, которых снаружи было видно не особенно хорошо, нагота пассажира на переднем сиденье слишком бросалась бы в глаза. Остальным пришлось потесниться.

– Ну что, и от гражданских бывает польза? – пошутила Марлин перед тем, как высадить своих соседей у самых дверей их дома, на что получила горячую благодарность всех четверых, а еще заверение Шкипера, что если ей что-нибудь понадобится – залатать крышу, установить кондиционер или починить машину – она может всецело на них рассчитывать. В первую очередь на Ковальски.

Постыдный и крайне идиотский инцидент наконец был исчерпан – и, надо признать, не худшим способом из возможных. Ковальски драил гараж, добросовестно отрабатывая заслуженное наказание, Рико помогал, крутясь рядом как привязанный. С момента возвращения он не отходил от лейтенанта ни на шаг, и Шкипер был уверен, что сегодня эта парочка до самого рассвета запрется в лаборатории, но даже не возражал – пусть уж сами разбираются. Прапор, расположившись на недостриженном газоне, пытался открыть второе дыхание старой газонокосилке. Убедившись, что все при деле, Шкипер устроился в шезлонге и прикрыл глаза – ему требовалась передышка. Определенно, он слишком стар для подобных эскапад. То ли дело марш-бросок в мексиканских джунглях по территории местного наркокартеля…

– Мальчики, вы не поверите, что я нашел на Ютубе!

Джулиан не успел даже пискнуть – планшет у него вырвали в восемь рук, налетев с разных сторон и едва не затоптав в процессе его самого. Кто бы мог подумать, что этих суровых вояк так заинтересует любительский конкурс самбы.

________________________________

_*Фестиваль «Фолсом-стрит Ист» (Folsom Street East) – ежегодный нью-йоркский фестиваль, посвященный БДСМ– и фетиш-субкультуре, в т.ч. в ЛГБТ-сообществе. Аналог более масштабного мероприятия Folsom Street Fair, которое ежегодно проводится в Сан-Франциско. Фестивали между собой не связаны, организации-устроители у них разные._

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Penguins of Madagascar, автор идеи - Mamoru Chiba.


End file.
